User blog:GSFB/Olog-Hai vs Xenomorphs
Olog-Hai Trolls (Lord of the Rings) vs Xenomorph (Alien/Aliens) Who is Deadliest? STATS: Edges: Intelligence: Olog-Hai Trolls are the einsteins of the Troll world, having the same intelligence and craftiness as the orcs! They are highly skilled in combat and can match humans in brainpower. Meanwhile, Xenomorph drones are, despite some smarts, otherwise very dumb. In most, if not all films, they never think to utilize human weaponry or control computers, which shows them to have sub-human intelligence. EDGE: Olog-Hai! Weaponry: Olog-Hai have the advantage here in having steel arms. While the Xenomorph carapace is tough, it is still subseptible to weapons that cut like steel, as shown in AVP movies (the metal utilized by the Predators is lightwieght, yet can cut as efficiently as steel, as Predator 2 shows). With short range weapons, the claws and teeth of the Xenomorph will have the advantage in not dissolving if it bites the Troll, spilling blood; if the troll claws or bites the Xenomorph, flesh will go. However, the Troll will have a spiked mace and a steel helmet for head buting, both of which will overcome any advantage a fanged doublemouth could provide! In the mid range department, the Xenomorph tail, with its poison tip and super strength is pinned against a massive blade that can cut it in half with one swipe: Nuff said there. The Xenomorphs have the advantage in having a projectile weapon (acid spit), but the Olog-Hai is well armored and naturally tough; its going to take a lot more than spittle to knocked down the stone clad Goliaths! The Olog-Hai's black shield will make an effecive clubbing weapon here, but I doubt it can withstand he Xenomorph acidic blood or spittle, but it could help. Nevertheless, the Xenomorph has the advantage in the special weapons category. EDGE: Olog-Hai Tactics: Olog-Hai are the charge into the fray type of fighter, excelling in conventional combat. But the Xenomorphs are unconventional, knowing how to blend into darkness and hit from the shadows. They would make perfect footsoldiers for the protection of Mordor, which is quite dim EDGE: Xenomorphs Size and strength: The Olog-Hai far outdistance their opponents in size and strength, outweighing them by a considerable sum. Being far larger and far stronger, the Xenomorphs have no chance EDGE: Olog-Hai Mentality: Xenomorphs have no experience of fear; however, they evoke it in others. Olog-Hai do this as well, but they can experience fear, such as of other trolls, far larger opponents (like ents and Mumakil/Oliphaunts) and Sauron himself. Battle Olog-Hai: Xenomorphs: It had been 2 days since the strange c-shaped skyship crashed into mordor, 2 days since Dorff the Olog-Hai aided the Witch King of Angmar in the interrogation of the Man-Giants on board, beings of pale skin, no hair, as large and as powerful as the Troll-Men hybrids. After the Interrogation, the Witch King looked shocked; he had encountered an evil even Sauron could not match, all within the heart and soul of the massive, black eyed creatures, which were currently locked up at Barad-Dur. Afterwards the witch King ordered an army of Olog-Hai trolls to attack a horde of terrible beasts that had left the fallen ship and taken up residence on the plains of Gorgoroth. The Battle was terrible, and the dust kicked up from it was too great for the Nazgul, riding fell beasts, to see from the air, at least until this morning. It was then that Dorff and his unit was sent to investigate the battlefield, which seemed, so far, void of life. By the time Dorff and his four trolls made it to the batlefield, they encountered a newly born canyon: the blood of the monsters, called by the Men-Giants "Xenomorphs", was so acidic that it burned deeply into Mordor, causing pits as terrible as those of the darkest orcs. The broken bodies of Olog-Hai and Xenomorphs of all shapes and sizes filled the canyons. Dorff was shocked, having never seen such gore after a battle. He was about to order his trolls to fan out when he heard hissing and a fleshy, wet noise. "Over there. Stay quiet." Dorff whispered. He led the trolls past a natural rock arch. They stoppedand stared in horror: five Xenomorph drones were feasting on a dead Olog-Hai. Te fiends fed with their tongues, which sported a second mouth. Dorff shook with anger, and as the Xenomorphs started noticing the trolls, he yelled out in black speech, "CHARGE Ye Scurvy Dogs!" The Xenomorphs now all turned and looked at the oncoming stone-scaled, roaring giants, and began to spit. The acid spits wounded two of the trolls, including Dorff, and felled three others . Before the Xenomorphs could fell another, one of the Olog-Hai drew his saber and decapitated three of the drones with one swipe . Dorff, nursing a burning arm, rammed his shield into another drone, and then struck down with his spiked mace, crushing the skull . As both Trolls suddenly found their sword and spiked mace dissolved by the Xenomorph blood, the last drone ran into a cave. Dorff led the charge into the cavern. The trolls, ever able to see in the dark, looked around, all over the cave, as they hunted for the drone. Now and again they found a dead orc, which had been slain by the beast's tongue mouth. Each had their brains partially eaten. "Keep your eyes open, Ew," Dorff said, "This thing could be anywhere; stay alert. Got me?... Ew?" Turning around, he saw his last soldier dead, with a sharp, blac tail run through his skull . The Xenomorph let the titan fall, and ran bak into the shadows. Dorff ran towards him, roaring, but lost him. He went into the shadows as well, trying to hunt the vermin down. He was about to enter a tunnell when he saw the creature hiding in a dark crevice. It was about to pounce on him, and the creature must have thought that it was hidden from view, undetected, he thought. He gave no indication that he had detected the brute, and continued walking fowards. As the Xenomorph leaped down, Dorff gave the beast an uppercut he wouldn't forget. The beast whirled three times midair and crashed into a rock. Getting up, it struck at the oncoming Olog-Hai with its claws and double mouth. The Troll proved faster, however, and with one fistblow broke the Xenomorph's tongue. He then pulled away, reeling from the pain of the acid blood. The Xenomorph lunged, but Dorff caught him miair with a hand swipe, sending it crashing into stone. As the Drone stood up, bleeding profusely and nursing a broke arm, Dorff pulled out his great war hammer and readied himself. The Xenomorph roared, kneeled, then leaped like a Siberian Tiger, its mouth and claws bared. Dorff raised his mighty hammer, and at the right moment rammed the wooden end straight through the Drone. As the beast collapsed, and as most of the handle dissolved, Dorff used his hammer head and its remaining handle, and like thor hurled it down, smashing the head of the Vile Alien savage . With no others sensed, Dorf raised his mighty fists, roaring in black speech "For the eye!" As he made his egress from the cave, behind a large cavern wall, a Xenomorph hunter, one larger than any queen, one that was covered in stone skin and which bore some resemblance to trolls, watched him leave. His fangs were more like tusks, its growl more like a Grizzly's than a Xenomorphs. As two regular Xenomorph hunters made to charge and kill the Troll, the big Hunter growled at them, and they stopped, shaking before the behemoth. The Giant Hunter, the offpsing of an Olog-Hai and a Xenomorph Facehugger, made a terrible hiss, fit for any Balrog. "Not...yet." It said, in Black Speech, "Not yet..." WINNER: Olog-Hai Though the vote ended in a tie, I voted to break the tie with Olog-Hai: they are just too big, too smart, too strong, and surprisingly for a beats their size, too fast for the Xenomorphs to handle. Sorry, Geiger, Tolkien wins! Category:Blog posts